PARTY NIGHT
by phantomoftheopera111
Summary: Stort 45. Ivy and Selina get concerned about Harley's breakup with the Joker. To try and cheer her up, they take her out drinking and to find a replacement man.


Alright, so I wanted to post this one because I think it's cute. :)

So quick catch up: Harley and the Joker broke up over a big fight, I might post those stories later. But that's about all you need to know for now. :D

None-the-less, enjoy!

* * *

PARTY NIGHT

* * *

Ivy pulled the blanket closer to herself.

"You cold?" Harvey asked.

Ivy yawned, "I am tired."

Harvey kissed her on the forehead, "Why?"

"We haven't been sleeping for like the past three days."

Harvey thought, "Oh yeah…"

Ivy smiled and wrapped her arms around Harvey, giving him a kiss.

"You want to sleep?"

Ivy nodded, "I enjoy sleep."

There was a buzzing from under the couch. Ivy pushed herself up from Harvey and looked under the couch. She pushed away her bra and Harvey's tie and pulled her phone out. She had a new TXT message. It was from Selina, she opened it.

'_Ivy! You alive? Girls night out tonight. 8:00. Iceberg. We'll be going to many bars. Get ready to get your drink on!'_

Ivy sighed.

"What's wrong babe?"

"We can't spend another night together."

Harvey pouted, "Man… why?"

"It's a girl's night out tonight."

"So?"

"So Selina, Harley, and I are going to get drunk tonight."

"Oh…"

Ivy sighed and looked at the time, "I should probably get ready to go. I haven't been out in like three days. I feel ugly. I haven't even taken a shower. I feel disgusting."

Harvey shrugged, "I like it."

"Ew," Ivy laughed giving Harvey a shove.

Ivy got up from the couch and walked down the hallway.

Harvey smirked and watched Ivy walked down the hallway. Ivy turned around and gave Harvey a wink. Harvey got up and walked after her. Ivy opened up her closet and dug around for a cocktail dress.

Harvey wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck, "Mmm… do you have to go?"

Ivy rolled her eyes, "We have spent the last three days together. You can survive for one night. Besides I'll be back later."

Harvey pouted and fell onto the bed, "Pammy…"

Ivy sighed and threw Harvey a tie and nodded to his boxers, "Get dressed. You don't want to walk around completely naked."

Harvey grumbled and put the tie over his eyes.

Ivy yawned and fell on top of Harvey.

Harvey kissed Ivy, "Why don't you get dressed. You can just walk around in your panties."

Ivy rolled her eyes, "Maybe I like walking around without clothes."

Harvey looked at her, "Maybe I like it too…"

Ivy laughed, "I have to get dressed."

Harvey moaned as Ivy got up.

"You can come into the bathroom with me."

Harvey jumped up and walked after her.

* * *

Ivy brushed her hair once more and touched up on her lipstick.

Harvey frowned, "Do you have to go dressed up like that?"

Ivy sighed, "Are we really going to go through this again?"

Harvey crossed his arms.

Ivy smiled, "C'mon Harv. You know I'm yours."

Harvey grumbled.

"I come home to you don't I?"

Harvey looked at the floor.

"You know I'm right. That's why you're mad."

"You look nice," Harvey muttered.

"Aw!" Ivy smiled giving Harvey a kiss, "Thank you."

Ivy brushed a wrinkle out of her dress. It was red and had a halter top. It came down in a deep v neckline. In the front of the dress there was a rhinestone buckle.

Harvey pulled Ivy to him, "I want to see what's underneath that."

Ivy growled, "Good job ruining that Harvey."

"Aw c'mon babe!"

Ivy thought for a second, "I can't believe I am leaving this house being pissed off at you once again!"

Harvey sighed.

Ivy grabbed her matching purse, "I'm leaving."

"Alright, bye."

Ivy slammed the door behind her and hailed a cab to the Iceberg.

* * *

Selina sighed and looked at the time, "Hey Holly?"

Holly looked down from the opposite side of the bar, "What's up?"

"When did Harley leave?"

"She and Alice were talking about something. She was getting ready when I left."

Ivy slumped down at the bar and put her head on the counter, "Drink please!"

Selina looked down, "Ivy!"

Ivy looked up and moved her hair out of her face, "Selina."

Selina ran down and gave Ivy a hug, "What's wrong?"

"Harvey and I are fighting."

"Bullshit!"

"Yep."

"Even though you guys have been having sex like every two minutes, you are fighting?"

"Yep. He was being protective Harvey again."

Selina sighed, "Can you guys be happy?"

Ivy glared at her, "Don't start."

"You look very nice."

"Thanks. It's new. You look… very sexy…"

Selina twirled in her dress and smiled, "Thanks."

The dress was purple, strapless and had a simple neckline with sparkling rhinestone pin on the bustled skirt.

Ivy sighed, "Where's Harley? I want to get drunk now."

Selina looked around, "I dunno."

"How's Bruce?"

"He's good."

"How's Dick?"

"He's good."

"How's Tim?"

"He's good."

"Alfred?"

"Good."

Ivy chugged her glass of Budweiser, "You are talkative."

Selina shrugged, "I just wanna get drunk. I found the boys' porn stash."

Ivy choked on her drink, "Say what?"

"Yeah. I had like 40 bags of the crap. I made it into a fire and ate S'mores."

"You are my hero," Ivy laughed.

"Why is she your hero?" Harley asked coming up from behind the girls.

"I burned the Wayne boys' porn stash."

"Good for you! Now let's go!"

Ivy finished her drink and got up.

"Drinking already Red?" Harley asked.

"Harvey and I are fighting."

"Aw. I'm sorry to hear that," Harley pouted giving Ivy a hug, "Let's go get wasted!"

* * *

"Hey, I haven't even seen your dress yet," Ivy smiled getting in the car.

Harley spun around and gave them a pose. Her dress was a turquoise blue, strapless dress with sparkly floral print.

"Mmm, sexy," Selina grinned.

"So Red, what have you and Harvey been up to?" Harley asked.

Ivy grinned, "Nothing much."

"You bring your present from him?" Selina asked.

Ivy looked at her finger, "I guess not…"

"I wanted to see if…" Harley pouted.

Ivy laughed.

"So what bar are we hitting first?" Selina asked.

"The first one we see," Ivy smiled.

Harley looked out the window, "BAR! STOP THE CAR!"  
The driver pulled over and the girls jumped out. Ivy paid the driver and they took off into the bar.

"God I need a drink," Selina mumbled.

"Three vodka shots please!" Harley smiled to the bartender.

The girls sat down at a table. Ivy winked at one of the guys who was eyeing her at the bar.

Selina sighed, "Are you gonna get more numbers?"

"I do it for sport. It's fun."

"Harley you think about getting a new boyfriend?" Selina asked.

"No," Harley growled chugging her drink.

"Why?" Ivy asked.

"Men are pigs. I don't want to be abused again."

Selina drank her alcohol, "Want an easy answer? Get a good boyfriend."

"Yeah but how?"

Ivy got up, "Have your best girlfriends find candidates for you."

"Are you drunk Red?"

"Nope! Not yet anyways," Ivy grinned gulping down her shot.

"Alright," Harley grinned, "Find me a nice guy."

Ivy walked over to a brunette man with blue eyes who was sitting with some friends.

He smiled at Ivy, "Hey…"

Ivy grinned, "Hi."

"Can I buy you a drink?"

"No thanks, babe, but I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions."

"Uh… I guess?"

"Mind if I sit here?"

"Go for it."

"Are you gay?"

"W-what?"

"Yes or no."

"Um, no…"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No."

"Do you have a job?"

"No."

"Ever been to jail?"

"Nope."

"Ever heard of Harley Quinn?"

"Oh God… yeah she's that crazy chick."

"Never mind then," Ivy muttered walking away.

Ivy walked over to another group of men, "Hello boys."

A man with longer black hair and brown eyes and he had a slight stubble. He grinned at Ivy, and then his eyes moved to look at Ivy's breasts.

Ivy glared at him, and walked away, "Pervert."

Ivy walked over to a guy at the bar. He has curly brown hair and brown eyes. He had a silky smooth face. His eyes seemed to sparkle when he smiled.

"Hi you," Ivy grinned flirtingly.

"Uh, hey, can I buy you a drink?"

"No thanks, can I ask you a few questions?"

"Sure!"

"Are you gay?"

"Nope."

"Have a girlfriend?"

"…for you I don't have to."

"Right then…" Ivy muttered getting up from her barstool and walking off.

Ivy sighed and sat down at the bar, a guy walked up behind her, "What's troubling you?"

"Trying to find my friend a…" Ivy turned around and looked at him, "Hello handsome."

He grinned; he had rusty colored hair and brown eyes. He had a crooked smile and his face was clean from any hair.

"Can I ask you a few questions?"

"Go for it."

"Are you gay?"

"Yes, yes I am."

"Aw shit," Ivy muttered.

"I'm taking it your friend is a girl."

"Yep."

"Well, good luck with the search."

"Yeah, you too," Ivy growled getting up to find a new guy.

* * *

Selina looked around the bar. Ivy didn't have any luck at the first bar, so the girls jumped in another cab and took off.

"Best way to find a guy is to let them come to you," Selina muttered to herself.

Selina looked down at her breasts; she could afford to show off a little cleavage. She gripped her dress and pulled it down about halfway down her breasts. She grinned to herself and fluffed her long curly hair. She looked around the bar.

"Hey babe."

Selina turned around to see a very handsome man, "Hey you."

He had short sandy blonde hair and chocolate colored brown eyes. He gave her a small smile, "Can I buy you a drink?"

"You bet!"

Selina smiled and sipped her margarita, "So, what do you do?"

"I'm a rock star in training."

Selina nodded, "Right, thanks for the drink."

Selina got up and walked off. She moved to another bar stool and waited for another guy.

"Hey sweet stuff."

Selina turned around to see a very young looking man, "Hi…"

"Can I buy you a drink?"

"Sure."

He ordered another margarita.

Selina took a long sip of it, "Hold old are you?"

"Almost 18."

"How the hell did you get in here?"

"Fake ID."

"Dear lord. So why are you buying me a drink?"

"Well I thought prostitutes like to be bought drinks."

"Oh you've got to be kidding with me."

"What do ya mean?"

"I'm not a goddamn prostitute you little pervert!" Selina got up and walked back to another table, "Stupid little son of a…"

"'Scuse me miss? Is anyone sittin' here?"

Selina looked up, "No…"

She was greeted by a large grin. He had chocolate brown hair and shining green eyes. He had some stubble and a tattoo on his right arm. His Scottish accent was dreamy.

Selina grinned, "Please take a seat."

"Thank ya."

"I love your accent."

"Ah, why thank ya miss."

Selina giggled, "Your tattoo is awesome."

"Many thanks. It's a snake."

"Nice. So… tell me about yourself."

"I work at Wayne Enterprises, I'm from Scotland, I have two small children."

"Woah, what?"

"Yep, Lori and Will."

"Oh boy… It was nice talking to you, but… I have to go. Bye."

Harley looked up from the table, "How'd it go Kitty?"

"That last guy had kids."

"Oh boy…" Harley mumbled.

"How'd the search go Iv?" Selina asked.

Ivy looked up from the table, "Horrible. I had three people grab my ass and another guy ask me how I'd like to have a little fun with him and some friends."

Selina laughed, "Some dick thought I was a hooker."

Harley laughed, "Poor Kitty."

"Yeah, let's go. All the men here are dumb."

Selina, Harley and Ivy got up and left.

Ivy sighed and leaned on Selina, "Harl, once we find you a man and give him your number, I am getting WASTED."

"Sounds good Red," Harley grinned.

"God. I'm still sober for some reason."

Selina yawned, "What time is it?"

Ivy pulled out her phone, "12:00."

"This is hopeless," Harley grumbled.

"It's not all bad," Ivy grinned putting her hand down her dress front and pulling out some numbers, "I got some hot guys' numbers I didn't feel like interviewing."

Ivy stuffed the numbers back in her dress, "BAR!"

The driver pulled over and the girls got out and headed into the bar.

Ivy licked her lips, "I could go for a drink."

Selina looked at the bar, "There are some hot guys over there."

Harley looked around for a table. She found an empty one in the corner, "I'm gonna go sit down."

Ivy looked at her, "You ok?"

Harley shrugged, "Sure."

Ivy rubbed her shoulder, "We will find you a guy."

"Yeah… ok."

Ivy shrugged and walked to the bar with Selina, "We need to find a good boy."

"We could buy her a hooker," Selina offered.

"You've been spending too much time with the boys."

Selina grinned and shrugged, "You go take that group. I'll take that sexay boy with the nice ass over there."

"Uh…" Ivy mumbled.

"What?"

"Are the boys turning you into a guy?"

Selina crossed her arms, "Why the hell would you say that?"

"Well that 'sexay boy with the nice ass' is a chick."

"Oh dear lord…"

Ivy laughed and walked off leaving Selina who was a dark shade of red in the center of the room to find another guy.

* * *

Harley sighed and rested her arms on the table. She noticed two black oxford shoes walk over.

"Nice shoes," Harley mumbled.

"Excuse me?"

Harley looked up, "Uh…"

She was greeted by a smile and a very handsome man. He had bright blue eyes and his dark brown hair was slicked back and it was a bit longer than below his ears. He had slight stubble. Probably hadn't shaved for the past two days.

Harley grinned, "Hi."

The guy smiled, "I was wondering I you uh, wanted a drink. I bought two and I'm looking for another person to share with."

Harley nodded, "Yeah, I could go for a drink."

He moved the drink to her, "Can I sit here?"

"Of course!"

He sat down, "Well, I'm Anthony Costa."

Harley held out her hand, "I'm Harley. Harley Quinn."

"It's great to meet you Harley," Anthony smiled shaking Harley's hand.

Harley grinned and bit her lip.

"So do you have a job?"

"Not at the moment, my old boyfriend used to support me. Now we've broken up and I guess I'm gonna have to find something. How about you?"

"I'm a ENT doctor."

"ENT?"

"Ear, nose, and throat."

"Oh, awesome!"

"Yeah, it's pretty cool."

"So do you have any pets?"

"Not really, I just got transferred here from Newark."

"So you're new to Gotham?"

"Yeah."

"If you need a tour guide…" Harley grinned.

"That'd be great!"

Harley crossed her legs and began moving her foot a mile a minute.

Anthony grabbed a napkin and pulled out a pen, "Here's my number."

Harley took the napkin and stuffed it in her bra. Anthony stared at her.

Harley blushed, "That's where I store important things."

Anthony laughed, "Well it is a good place. So, did you come here alone?"

"Naw, my two best friends came with me. They're around here somewhere…"

"That's cool."

"Did you come with friends?"

"Nope. I was just checking out the Gotham City nightlife."

Harley grinned, "Yeah, it's pretty intense."

Ivy grabbed Selina from the barstool.

"What the hell!" Selina exclaimed in surprise.

"Look at Harley!"

Selina looked at Harley's table and saw her with Anthony, "Oh my God!"

Ivy laughed, "Exactly!"

"Oh sweet! Now we can get drunk!"

"I'm buying you a Peach Tequila."

"Sweet. I'm gonna buy you…" Selina thought, "A Bootzilla."

"It has Russian Vodka right?"

"Lots and lots."

"Good 'cuz I wanna party!"

A guy walked over, "I hear someone wants to party."

"Piss off," Ivy grumbled walking to the bar dragging Selina behind her.

* * *

Harley giggled, "I never knew ears could be so interesting."

"Me either. I wanted to do something interesting with my life."

"Well, you made a great choice."

"I think so too."

Harley laughed and sighed.

"What's up?"

"I should tell you something before we get closer."

"Ok."

"I'm the Harley Quinn."

"Ok?"

"I've been in Arkham Asylum and been marked crazy."

"Have you turned over a new leaf?"

"Yes."

"Well then I don't care."

"NO WAY!"

Anthony smiled, "I'm not a very judgmental person."

"My friends are gonna love you."

He laughed, "I hope so."

Ivy walked over supporting Selina in one arm.

"Hey Red," Harley grinned, "This is Anthony."

Ivy held out her hand, "We should meet when I'm not wasted."

Anthony nodded, "Right then."

"Red, Harv's gonna be mad."

Ivy shrugged, "If he can be mad I can be pissed."

Harley cocked her head, "What?"

"Exactly."

Selina looked up, "Where are my car keys?"

"Kitty, even if you did drive here, you would not be driving home," Harley smirked, "Anthony, this is my friend Selina."

Selina took his hand, "My boyfriend could kick your ass any day."

Harley groaned, "Is it time to go home?"

Ivy checked her phone, "It's 4:00."

Harley gasped, "Have we been talking that long?"

"I guess so," Anthony smiled.

"Wow."

"I'm gonna go get another drink if we're not leaving yet," Selina groaned.

Ivy held onto her, "Babe, you smell like a pig."

"Excuse me bitch but at least I'm not a hooker!"

"You whore!"

"My name is Ivy and I've slept with women before!"

Harley groaned, "Oh God…"

Anthony looked at her, "What's wrong?"

"They can go at this for days."

Ivy growled, "My name is Selina and I'm ugly!"

Selina hissed, "My name is Ivy and I'm a bitch!"

"My name is Selina and my boyfriend is a member of the Playboy Mansion!"

"My name is Ivy and I'm a pushover!"

"My name is Selina and I have big boobs!"

"My name is Ivy and I dress like a skank!"

"My name is Selina and I am a skank!"

"My name is Ivy and I like to lick batteries because I think they can turn me on!"

"My name is Selina and I'm a whore!"

"My name is Ivy and I don't have big boobs!"

"My name is Selina and I use Saran Wrap as protection!"

"My name is Ivy and I've slept with over fifty men!"

"My name is Selina and I'm still a whore!"

Harley got up and pulled the girls down, "Sit. Now."

Selina glared at Ivy. Ivy returned the glare. Selina's glare turned into a frown. Ivy's face reflected the emotion.

"I'm so sorry Ivy!" Selina cried.

Ivy whimpered, "Me too!"

Selina and Ivy collapsed onto each other in a big hug, knocking over Harley's Corona beer onto her lap.

"OH MY GOD!" Harley yelped jumping up trying to clean her dress from the beer.

Anthony jumped up and grabbed a napkin and began dabbing at the stain.

Selina and Ivy were now residing on the floor, trying to figure out why there was beer soaking into their hair.

"Oh my God…" Harley whined, "It's not gonna come out!"

"Yes it will," Anthony consoled, "You just need to get the stain out with whatever you have at home and then soak it. It'll come out eventually."

Harley smiled, "Thanks."

Anthony moved closer to Harley, "No problem."

Harley moved closer until their faces were just inches away, she slightly opened her lips, anticipating the next move.

Anthony sighed and looked down moving his head away, "You guys should go home, the bar is closing soon."

Harley frowned and looked at her friends on the floor. She nudged Ivy with her foot.

"Just a few more minutes, "Ivy mumbled.

Harley smiled sadly, "Let's go, chickies."

She pulled Ivy up and supported her with one side, "Can you walk?"

"Does a fish have wings?"

"What?"

"Yes I can. Like the Little Engine that could. I can walk!"

"Right. Don't hurt yourself."

Ivy steadied herself on the table.

Harley bent down and picked up Selina, "Get up kitty cat."

Selina yawned, "Are we going to another bar?"

"No, we are going home."

"Damn. I wasn't done gettin' my drink on!"

"Believe me; you got your drink on."

Selina grinned, "Sweet!"

Harley turned to Anthony, "I'll call you sometime."

"Yeah," Anthony gave a smile.

Harley bit her lip, "See ya… Let's go Red."

"Bye…"

Ivy clung to the Selina's back. And the girls began walking to the exit.

"Harley!"

Harley turned around and saw Anthony running towards her.

"What is wro-" Harley was interrupted by a passionate kiss on her lips. She began to struggle, then gave in. She pressed her lips back crushing herself up to him.

Harley pulled back, "Oh boy…"

Anthony put a hand to his lips, "Oh God… I'm so sorry. I didn't know what I was thinking I just felt impulsive. Oh God… I'm so-"

Harley crushed her lips against his again to quiet him. She closed her eyes and let herself go. She hadn't felt this way for a long time.

Anthony smiled and slowly pulled back from the kiss, "Call me."

"I will," Harley smiled.

Ivy and Selina both grinned and pulled Harley back with them. They walked out of the exit. Harley had a wide grin on her face.

"That looked hot," Ivy grinned.

"I wish I had some of that," Selina grumbled.

Harley nodded, "Right."

They hailed a cab and got in.

Ivy looked over at Harley, who still had a dreamy, far off look on her face, "Alright Harl, what's up?"

"Still mooning over that kiss," Selina asked with her head out the window.

"No," Harley grinned, "He touched my crotch with his napkin."

The girls burst out laughing.

"Oh God!" Ivy laughed.

"That is sick!" Selina giggled.

"I don't care! It was so hot!" Harley grinned.

* * *

Ivy got out of the cab and waved, "Call me later in the morning."

"I will!" Harley waved.

"If I'm still alive I will too!" Selina cheered.

Ivy laughed and watched the cab drive off. She unlocked the front door and walked up the stairs of her apartment. She walked up to her room and opened the door.

She kicked her shoes off and dropped her keys in the key bowl. She walked down the hallway unzipping her dress. She opened the bedroom door and let her dress slip to the floor.

She walked over to her side of the bed and laid down.

Harvey looked over, "What time is it?"

"Hell if I know!"

"Are you still mad?"

"About what?"

"Never mind."

Ivy pushed Harvey over on his back, "Wanna have some fun?"

"Uh…?"

"Why not?"

"You smell like beer and chances are you are gonna throw up in less than five minutes."

"Ha! I bet not!"

"Alright, well you're already partially undressed. No bra. Those panties have to go. Take those off and get over here."

Ivy lifted the covers, "Take those off," Ivy grumbled pointing to his boxers.

"Done," Harvey grinned slipping them off. Ivy did the same and crawled up on top of Harvey. She leaned down and kissed him.

Harvey pulled back and licked his lips, "Vodka?"

"Impressive, do another," Ivy grinned leaning down to kiss him again.

"Heineken, Corona, Budweiser…"

Ivy leaned forward and let her breasts crush against Harvey's chest, "You are so hot."

"You are so drunk."

Ivy grinned, "Yeah."

Harvey looked at the clock, "Dear God… why is it 5:00 a.m.?"

Ivy shrugged, "Time's a bitch."

"Right."

"Harley found a boyfriend," Ivy mumbled through kisses.

"Say what!" Harvey gasped sitting up.

Ivy pushed Harvey back down and continued to kiss his neck, "Yeah."

"My God…"

"You are so hot."

"Are you even tired?"

"I'm past the point of being tired."

Harvey sighed and closed his eyes, "I'm tired."

"Not yet you aren't. What time is it?"

Harvey looked at the clock, "5:07."

Ivy jumped off of Harvey and began throwing up on the floor.

"Oh my GOD!" Harvey yelped, sitting up.

Ivy griped onto the bed and continued throwing up.

Harvey winced, "Oh ew… That is just… ew."

Ivy sat up and wiped her lips, "We're gonna need some cleaner, a tooth brush, and a mop."

Harvey nodded slowly, "Right."

Ivy grinned, "Told ya I could make it more than five minutes."

Harvey groaned and laid back down on the bed.

Ivy jumped up and skipped to the bathroom to go brush her teeth.

Harvey yawned and pulled himself out of bed. He walked into the kitchen and pulled the cleaning supplies from under the sink. He grabbed the garbage can and walked back to the bedroom.

Harvey sat down near the vomit and began cleaning it up from the carpet. He scrubbed until he saw no remains of it.

He crawled back into bed, Ivy still wasn't back. Maybe she was throwing up again. He walked down the hallway and into the bathroom. He pushed open the door and saw Ivy lying down on the floor with her eyes closed.

Harvey sighed and crouched down, "Pammy?"

"I'm soo tirrred."

Harvey smiled and rubbed her thigh, "Are you gonna camp here for tonight?"

Ivy nodded and shivered, "But the f-floor is s-so cold."

Harvey got up and walked to the bedroom, he pulled the comforter off the bed and headed back to the bathroom. He spread the comforter out on the floor and Ivy crawled onto one side of it.

Harvey kissed her forehead, "I'm gonna go to bed."

"Where?"

"The bed."

"No," Ivy pouted, clinging onto his arm.

"No?"

"You will be a good boyfriend and keep me warm and when I throw up some more you will hold my hair out of my face."

Harvey smiled and sat on the comforter, " Sounds fun."

Ivy nodded slowly and groaned.

He pulled the other side of the comforter over them and closed his eyes.

She leaned forward and kissed him, "I love you."

Harvey wrapped his arms around Ivy's waist, "Same here."

Ivy snuggled close to Harvey and rested her head on his chest."

"Pammy?"

"Hmm?"

"Promise me one thing."

"What's that?"

"Don't throw up on me in the middle of the night."

Ivy laughed and kissed Harvey's chest, "I'll try."

FIN


End file.
